1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a driving device, particularly for a hatch in a vehicle, with a first fastening element which can be connected to a stationary structural component part or to a movable structural component part, and with a housing tube which is movable axially relative to the first fastening element and can be fastened to the other component part. A spindle drive has a spindle nut arranged on a threaded spindle, by which the first fastening element and the housing tube are drivable so as to be movable axially relative to one another between a moved out position and a moved in position, wherein the spindle drive is rotatably drivable by an electric motor drive which is arranged in the housing tube and which is controllable by a control unit having a power output stage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a driving device of the type mentioned above, it is known to arrange the control unit at a distance from the driving device and to connect it to the driving device by a feed line.
High actuating forces are required particularly in the initial range of the outward stroke which lead to high currents in the feed line. These high currents generate a substantial EMC load which, particularly when the driving device is used in motor vehicles, can lead to problems in the other electrical and electronic equipment in the motor vehicle.